User blog:Scarlett2011/Which Stereotype are You quiz
A quiz I stole from a freind's journal on another site and cleaned up a bit lol You basically put an x in all the boxes in each esection that are true for you, then see which sections you score highest in. Girly/Preppy: [] I shop at Abercrombie, Hollister, American Eagle, or Aeropostale. [] I am/was a cheerleader. [] I'm pretty ditzy. [] I wear pink 24/7. [] My looks are very important to me. [] I can't live without my cell phone. [] My hair is always straight. [] I say 'like' and 'omigod' a lot. [] I laugh 24/7. [] I have a million friends. [] I always hang at the mall or movies. [] I'll only date popular guys. [] I listen to rap & pop music. [] I have at least one designer bag. [] My myspace pics are of me making a kissy face or are mirror pics. [] It takes me at least an hour to get ready for school in the mornings. [] Uggs + Miniskirts = Love. [] I don't have a job. [] I wear lots of makeup. [] I can be stuck up or snobby sometimes. [] I flirt with any guy, as long as he's cute. Total: Emo [] I cry a lot. [] I go to local shows. [] I wear black everyday. [] I write sad poetry. [] I play an acoustic guitar. [] My favorite bands include: Fall Out Boy , My Chemical Romance, or Panic! at the Disco. [] I self mutilate myself. [] I think about suicide or death often. [] People have told me to cheer up. [] I cry when I see dead animals. [] My myspace (Facebook) pics are black or white or angled. [] I wear many band shirts. [] No one understands me. [] I don't talk too often. [] I look down when I walk. [] I wear black eyeliner. [] My fingernails are black. [] I have an ex I still cry over. [] My hair is black. [] My hair covers one of my eyes. [] I love Hot Topic. [] I always say 'life sucks'. Total: Nerd [] I have straight A's. [] I wear glasses. [] I always do my homework and study. [] Lord of the Rings was a massive achievement. [] Computer games = Love. [] I'm 'teachers pet'. [] I've never had a real boyfriend/girlfriend. [] I have a bedtime. [] I use an asthma inhaler. [] I carry a calculator with me. [] I bring my lunch to school. [] I always follow the rules. [] I'm shy around the opposite sex. [] I'm always on the computer. [] I've never had beer or cigarettes [] I always answer every question in class right. [] I correct people's grammar. [] I read a lot. [] School is very important to me. [] I always stump people. Total: Rebel [] I always speak my mind. [] I have 0% of school spirit. [] **** you, I won't do what you tell me! [] I stand up for what I think is right. [] On spirit days at school, I wear the rebel's colors. [] Whenever people are doing something, I do the complete opposite. [] I won't listen to authority figures. [] I always break the rules. [] I refuse to compromise. [] I'm always arguing with people. [] I love debate. [] I always do what's unexpected of me. [] I don't give a **** what people think of me. [] If I watch a cruddy movie in theaters, right after it's over, I'll say 'that sucked'. [] I'm not afraid to contradict others. [] I only respect my own beliefs. [] If I don't want to do something, I won't do it, no matter what. [] I laugh at compromising people. [] I cheer on the rival's sport team to stand out. [] Rules were meant to be broken. Total: Jock [] I'm on one or more sport teams. [] I always wear my varsity jacket. [] I've won awards for my athletic ability. [] I will only date popular girls/guys. [] School Spirit 100%. [] I'm going to a college for sports. [] I watch sports on TV all the time [] I'm muscular. [] I play sports or exercise at least 3 hours a day. [] Go Team! [] I'm a chick/dude magnet. [] I eat a lot. [] I'm egotistical. [] I'm too focused on sports to make really good grades. [] I sit at the jock lunch table. [] All I talk about with my friends is sports. [] I go to lots of sports games. [] I'm very athletic [] I wear sport inspired clothing. [] play at least 3 different sports. Total: Comedian [] I'm funny. no no no... I'm hilarious! [] I'm always making jokes. [] I interrupt class by making people laugh. [] I like to entertain people. [] I worship Kevin Smith. [] I watch comedies more than anything. [] I also watch SNL and Mad TV a lot [] I'm sarcastic. [] I've been told I'm hilarious. [] I always imitate people. [] I pull lots of pranks. [] I always make sarcastic remarks after everything. [] I have to prove myself by being funny. [] People expect me to make jokes, always. [] I have a lot of pressure to make everyone laugh. [] If I don't make jokes, people ask me what's wrong. [] Jim Carrey is my idol. [] I mostly get along with everybody. [] At pep rallies, I'm the one acting crazy and silly. [] My teachers or parents tell me I need to focus more on work and less on joking around. Total: Shy [] I don't have a lot of friends. [] I don't talk too much. [] It's not that I'm snobby, I just get nervous when talking to people. [] When people say my name, others say 'who?'. [] I'm pretty sure mostly no one knows who I am. [] People have told me I need to talk more. [] I only talk when other people talk to me first. [] I look down when I walk. [] I avoid social gatherings, such as games, dances, or parties. [] People have tried to help me be more outgoing, but it never works. [] I always plan to talk to more people, but I never do. [] I sit in the back of the classroom. [] I never participate in class discussions. [] I hide behind people to avoid being seen sometimes. [] I could never be a cashier, talking to strangers [] I talk quietly, and people say "What?" [] People have called me shy or quiet. [] I usually let others decide for me. [] If someone is talking about my favorite book or movie in front of me, I don't join in the conversation. [] I would like to be more outgoing. Total: Goth [] I wear black. [] I don't like to be seen. [] I'm very, very pale. [] I only listen to metal or emo-ish music [] I love creepy, weird movies. [] I love gothic cartoons and drawings. [] I don't like people. [] I only go out during the night. [] I have black fingernails. [] I wear a long black coat. [] I also wear big black boots. [] 'The Crow' is one of my favorite movies. [] I only date other Goths. [] I love pain. [] People think I'm crazy. [] I don't talk to anyone who isn't as deep as me. [] I love to scare people. [] I laugh at teenyboppers. [] People are afraid of me. Total: Weirdo [] I talk to myself. [] I say really random things all the time. [] I fidget a lot. [] I still use a wheeled backpack. [] People laugh at me. [] I walk really funny. [] I have a very different sense of style. [] I talk in a robot voice often. [] I'll stop whatever I'm doing, and break out in a crazy dance if the mood strikes. [] I debate stuff with myself. [] I hear voices. [] I'm obsessed with aliens and the other planets. [] I have a fascination with robots and machinery. [] I use really big words no one understands, and they give me weird looks. [] I say random lines of babbling that make sense to no one but me. [] I dart my eyes from side to side. [] I always pretend I'm a robot or other weird non human thing. [] People have no idea why I think the way I do. [] I have some very unusual, extraordinary talents. [] When people ask me if I like something that's trendy, I pretend to be scared or confused. Total: Antisocial [] I hate most people. [] I prefer to be alone. [] When people talk to me, I just give them a death glare. [] Actually, most people don't talk to me. [] People are freaking idiots and I wish they'd all die. [] I live in my room, writing in my diary [] I go out my way to avoid everyone. [] I never greet anyone. [] I despise people who talk too loudly. [] I want people to think I'm a freak. [] I never talk. [] I can't wait to get off this earth. [] I always sit by myself at lunch or anywhere else. [] I listen to music on full blast on my ipod/mp3 player/headphones to block out the world. [] I don't know why I am the way I am. [] People have said I'm antisocial. [] I use drugs or alcohol to escape the loneliness. [] Why bother when people don't like you anyways? [] I occupy myself so it won't look like I'm a loner. [] I just don't get along with anyone. Total: Skater [] I skateboard to everywhere. [] If I'm not skateboarding, I carry it with me. [] I shop at Pacsun. [] I'm obsessed with Tony Hawk. [] Oh yeah, and Bam Margera. [] I always play skateboarding video games. [] I have shaggy hair. [] I wear baggy pants. [] I wear skater shoes only. [] I always wear hoodies. [] I hang at skate parks 24/7. [] I'm always learning new board tricks. [] Forget school, I want to be a professional skateboarder. [] I've been skateboarding for over 4 years. [] I hang with other skaters. [] I've been hurt while skateboarding. [] I've been in a skateboarding competition. [] I wear vans. [] Tony Hawks games own. [] I've met some of my closest friends at skate parks. Total: Christian Girl/Boy [] I go to church at least once a week. [] Most of my wardrobe consists of long skirts and button down shirts for church. [] I always carry a bible with me. [] My whole family is very religious [] I've never been on a date. [] I've never smoked or had a beer. [] My beliefs are very strong. [] I'm waiting for sex until marriage. [] I wear a cross necklace. [] I have a bracelet that says [] I'm always preaching to people about the importance of religion. [] I believe in God. [] I'm not allowed to watch rated R movies, and sometimes, not even PG-13 movies. [] I never go out and party. [] I read the bible everyday. [] I've memorized excerpts from the bible. [] I go to Sunday school. [] I've been to church camp [] I pray every night. [] I sing Christian songs. Total: Gangsta [] I say 'yo'. [] I also say 'fo shizzle'. [] I wear extremely baggy pants. [] Mah chainz hang low. [] I hang with my homies, gurls, and ***'s. [] I'm a thug. [] I only listen to rap music. [] 50 Cent is my idol. [] I don't give a frick about school. [] I steal/have stolen before. [] I freestyle. [] I breakdance. [] Gold chainz is tha way to go. [] I'm white but I act black. [] All my heroes are dead rappers. [] Tupac is still alive. [] I party with all my homies. [] I wear a sideways baseball cap. [] I wear hoodies. [] I wear converse with the tongue flipped out. Total: Bully [] I always steal people's lunch money. [] Geeks are afraid of me. [] I get in trouble all the time. [] I steal people's stuff to be an *******. [] People have called me a bully. [] I have beat someone up before. [] I'm always looking for a fight. [] I pick on people smaller than me. [] I push people out of the way when I'm walking. [] I've never been in a relationship before. [] People are afraid of me. [] People know not to mess with me. [] I'm bigger than most people my age. [] I pick on people for the fun of it. [] I make fun of everything anyone else likes [] If anyone crosses my path, they're dead. [] People know not to try and stick up for themselves when I'm around. [] I'm one of the strongest kids in school. [] Even some authority figures are afraid of me. [] People get out of my way when I'm walking. Total: Gamer [] I own at least 2 different video game consoles. [] I love Final Fantasy. [] DDR & Guitar Hero [] I've missed school before because I was trying to beat a video game. [] I'm always trying to beat high scores on games. [] I even play a lot of computer games. [] I play at least 3 hours of video games a day. [] My thumbs are sore often. [] I spend all my money on new video games. [] My boyfriend/girlfriend has to be into video games. [] All I talk about is video games. [] I've been in a video game competition before. Total: Post your results in comments, have fun! :) Category:Blog posts